Puppy Dog Look
by Druja
Summary: [Jared x Jensen] His bright green eyes were large and sparkled with emotion, and his lips were curled into a slight pout. The entire look was completed with Jared's rosy flushed cheeks, and Jensen felt warmth blossom in his chest. He loved and hated this talented look of his. His puppy dog look. (A quick one-shot off the top of my head).


"C'mon Jensen, please?"

The wind blew harshly behind them, causing a chill to run up Jensen's spine. He shivered, trying to bring his jacket tighter around him while simultaneously shoving his cold hands in his pockets. His footsteps were loud on the pavement, breaking the strange silence that cast itself near their trailers, and he tried to focus on the thunderous thudding of his own feet rather than the man's voice beside him, which was taking a rather pleading tone.

" _Jensen!"_ The taller man whined, stopping and trying to make Jensen look at him. "Please? No one's around."

Jensen sighed, turning to look at him. His partner was wearing the same outfit he wore from their latest scene they just finished shooting. "We're almost to our trailers, Jared." He said pointedly. All Jensen wanted to do right now was get to the warmth of his trailer. It had quickly become dark out, and with the night came the chills of cold that accompanied it.

Jared stopped and turned around towards the trailers, dim lights from inside a few of them pooling out of the windows, to find that they were a few meters away. He stared at them wistfully for a moment before turning back around. "I don't care." He said, finality set in his tone. "It will tide me over. I won't bother you about it anymore today! I swear!" Jensen growled as Jared started to pout.

"Jared don't you dare-"

"Jensen..." Jared suddenly whispered. " _Please?_ "

His bright green eyes were large and sparkled with emotion, and his lips were curled into a slight pout. The entire look was completed with Jared's rosy flushed cheeks, and Jensen felt warmth blossom in his chest. He loved and hated this talented look of his. His puppy dog look.

"I really hate your puppy dog eyes, Jared..." He said halfheartedly, knowing that Jared knew exactly what that look did to him. Jensen struggled not to cave in. "I... no. We can't, we're in public."

Jared's eyes showed amusement as he looked at how flustered Jensen was getting. He stepped closer, ignoring the shorter man's quiet protests and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Please Jensen..." He said, fiddling with some of the hair on the back of Jensen's neck. "No one's around... and I asked politely..."

"Polite my ass..." Jensen retorted, his face a deep shade of red. They couldn't do this here. They wouldn't do this here. ' _Can't Jared wait two damn minutes until we get into my trailer?_ ' He had a sinking suspicion that the tall man felt excited about being in public. They could wait. He should wait.

" _Jen...sen..."_

He made the mistake of looking straight into his partner's bright wide eyes. He made an even bigger mistake of trying to look away from his eyes and instead looked at his lips. Glistening and shining, in full on pout-mode. Jensen couldn't keep his eyes off them as they slowly inched closer.

"Just one little peck?" Jared silently questioned with a certain tone in his voice that made Jensen's wall of defense come crumbling down.

"Oh son of a- you asked for it you bitch." Jensen angrily cursed out as he aggressively leaned forward and captured Jared's lips with his.

Despite Jared's tall size and stature, Jensen was always the one that was more forward and took control. He raked a hand through Jared's long hair and cradled his face with his other. Jared kept his arms wrapped around Jensen's neck and responded to his furious kissing with a slight moan, glad and giddy to have his way. They stayed like that for a while, eventually calming down, before pulling apart, their breaths coming out in pants.

"I hope you're freaking happy." Jensen muttered, wiping some saliva off his lip. Jared chuckled, bringing in Jensen for a small hug before letting go.

"Of course I am. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jensen looked away, his face burning. "Whatever."

The flustered man began to walk again, ready to be comforted by the warmth of his trailer. But a hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks, and he looked back in confusion. "What is it Jared?"

" _Jensen..."_

"Oh for the love of all that is holy..."


End file.
